Danny's Journal Jack's Tale
by mystery writer5775
Summary: Maddie has been acting weird, she doesn’t even attack the ghost boy now! And Danny has been acting strange, Jack wants to find out why, and the secrets lay in his journal. Sequel to Danny’s journal Maddie's tale.oneshot.


i do not own Danny Phantom

Jack had just finished working on a new ghost invention "Maddie Danny Jazz, come quick" he called. He heard some groans, but his family came down. Exited he showed them his newest device "what is that" Jazz asked. Jack beamed "it's my ghostly wailer" he told them. Briefly he heard Danny snicker "it shocks ghosts in varying intensities" he told them. Instantly he felt confused at how their faces paled "we have to get to school" Jazz shouted as she dragged Danny "I have to go to the store" Maddie called as she followed.

Out of curiosity Jack followed and stopped at the door to listen "…don't worry I'll destroy it before he can use it on 'Danny Phantom' but seriously, why don't you tell him" Maddie was saying "um lets think, because he would be the one to want to perform the painful experiments to see if his devices work" Danny answered. Jack lowered his head "well I have to go to the store, you kids have a good day at school, and Danny, avoid the lab till I can rewire that device or check if it's dangerous" Maddie said.

She heard a grunt of acknowledge meant as Danny and Jazz hurried out the door. Slowly Jack let himself out of the lab since nobody was there. Then he headed up stairs but as he passed by Danny's room he saw a journal laying on Danny's pillow. Overcome with childish excitement he tiptoed over to it and picked it up, thinking maybe he could learn what his family was talking about.

_May 24 2005_

_I tried to tell my parents my secret today, unfortunately Jazz interrupted me, how am I going to explain it to them. At least I am starting to get the hang of my powers. I even managed to beat an evil lunch lady. Not to mention gained a useful device from my dad that traps ghosts, I think he called it a Fenton thermos? Eh who cares, as long as it makes ghost hunting easier._

Jack wiped a tear from his eye, so his son did do ghost hunting, and the thermos worked!. Then he read the part about his powers again, what powers?

_June 20 2005_

_Oh today is still giving me a headache. Ember has got to be the worst ghost ever! I mean not only did she brainwash the ENTIRE school and almost the whole world but she had the nerve to brainwash me into loving SAM! Although I have to admit, part of that wasn't because of being brainwashed, I think I might actually be starting to feel something for her, something more than friendship._

Jack smiled, he knew his son had a crush on the freaky Goth girl.

_July 17 2005_

_I can't believe Desiree caused me to lose my ghost powers, when I think how different life could have been without Sam I never realized it would be different to the point that I would have never become half ghost in the first place. Well I guess I owe Desiree one thing, she did help me to see that I need Sam and that she is truly a special person. Gah what is it with ghosts always messing with my emotions. Can't they find someone else to pick on. At least now I know how it would be if I never became Danny Phantom._

Jack stared at the page, not believing what he had read. His son was the ghost kid! Now I understand hiss nervousness around the lab, poor kid, but why didn't he tell him or Maddie.

_June 6 2006_

_Oh I am going to kill Vlad, how dare he actually think about coming mayor, now I am going to have to work double time to keep my identity a secret, and keep my parents safe. I mean what kind of fruit loop wants to kill the only person who considers him a friend? Well at least I don't have to worry to hard about keeping my identity secret because if he reveals me he knows perfectly well I can let slip that Vlad Masters and Vlad Plasmious are actually one and the same. Although sometimes I wonder what is stopping him?_

Jack was furious, his old friend was a ghost bent on his families destruction, looks like the 'mayor' had better watch his step.

_June 12 2006 _

_That had to be the worst fishing trip ever, I had to try to catch fish, fight Skulker, and keep my identity a secret from my dad. Doesn't anyone realize it's almost impossible to be in two places at once? I mean it's not like I've mastered duplicating myself or something, don't know how Plasmious does it. Well at least I got to bond with my dad, but of course that will probably vanish as soon as he starts making weapons to hurt my ghost half, if only my life wasn't so complicated._

It clicked, Jack realized why his son seemed so out of it during that fishing trip, no wonder.

_June 14 2006_

_Well, can't sat this wasn't interesting, shows how dim witted Vlad could be when it comes to weather. Though I must say it was kind of fun having my emotions accidentally tied to the weather, and I will never forget Vlad's face when he found out he would have to do anything I asked to keep from getting shocked. Though it scared me when I caused the tornado that could've really hurt mom and dad. Well at least I returned vortex to the observant's, maybe now they will start to trust me because they never have ever since that incident with my evil future self I destroyed. Oh well._

Jack felt proud, his son had the ability to control weather for a little, how sweet, almost as sweet as fudge.

_June 18 2006_

_Okay my dad has yet another invention for me to file under must avoid. Caused my powers to short out though unlike that stupid Fenton crammer it kept me trapped in my ghost form. Well at least Sam and Tuck were able to distract mom and dad with some story about my face being missing? Eh whatever, as long as my secrets safe and Amorpho steers clear of here, though I think he learned his lesson in messing with this towns teen ghost hero._

Jack was again proud at his sons enthusiasm, he tried so hard to defeat those ghosts, and keep up in school. Slowly Jack put down the journal, not needing to know more. He now knew why his family had recently taken to hating ghost hunting and supporting Danny Phantom. Then Jack got an idea and he hurried down to the lab.

Jack heard his family come in, and with perfect timing, he had just finished moderating his ghostly wailer "Maddie, Danny, Jazz come down here" he called. He felt strange De'ja vu but he shook it off as his family came downstairs. This time Jack noticed Danny eyeing the device in his hand warily "isn't that the ghostly wailer" Danny asked warily. Jack beamed "actually it's the ghostly wailer 2.0, I made modifications based off of some new information on Phantom" Jack said. The others paled "what new modifications" Maddie asked nervously.

Jack grinned wider "well, it shock normal ghost but it works differently with Phantom, giving him a different kind of shock" Jack said. Danny's face paled more "affect him differently how" he asked. Jack looked proudly at his son "you'll have to wait and see, but if my eyes don't deceive me, according to that T.V. there is a ghost attack down town and you have homework" Jack said, as he enjoyed the moment. Hurriedly the three turned around to look at the T.V. and Danny sprinted upstairs.

Jack turned to his family "come on, to the assault vehicle, Phantom should be there soon and I want to use this baby on him" Jack said as he carefully handled the device. Anxiously Maddie and Jazz followed as he ran to the G.A.V. and took off. It took them five minutes to arrive in the fight, Phantom was already there. Jack grinned and looked at his device. Then he noticed Phantom was fighting against Plasmious. Instantly his anger flared. But before he could do anything Plasmious grabbed Phantom and shocked him. Then on seeing Maddie Jack and Jazz he threw Phantom at them and watched.

Phantom weakly got on his elbow, he appeared to weak to move. Carefully Jack took aim and fired the device right at Danny's chest. It shocked him but it seemed to do more. Danny was able to get to his feet and pull the little device off his chest, he looked as though he had never gotten injured "now finish this fight, and beat him so he doesn't terrorize anyone under his reign as mayor any longer" Jack cried. Shock crossed Danny's face as Jack finished but before he could say anything Plasmious appeared out of nowhere and punched Danny in the stomach "Danny catch" Jazz cried.

Jack identified the device as he Fenton thermos, quickly he sucked Vlad in. then he turned to Jack "how did you know" he asked warily "I read your journal, and you have a lot of explaining son" Jack told him sternly. Again Danny looked shocked but relaxed when Jack smiled gently "but I think we'll have plenty of time for that later" he told Danny. And with a smile Danny took off into the air.


End file.
